Do a woo
by foxomatic
Summary: Tommy's lack of communication skills get him in trouble..


Untitled Document 

Slash leaned his snowboard on the handmade, falling apart, wooden rack outside Tommy's house. He made his way up the slippery stone steps as best he could while still wearing his clunky snowboard boots. (Step-ins)  
He knocked on the door, and while waiting for a reply, begin intertaining himself with his visible-breath from the cold. The door opened to reveal a smiling Jam, then was slammed in his face my a laughing one.  
Slash laughed as the door opened again.  
Sorry man, Jam said, still laughing. couldn't help it.  
Once inside, Slash sat down on the floor, took of his boarding boots, and placed them in the growing puddle of melted snow where everyone else had put theirs.  
He followed Jam into the living room where Nancy, Linda, Wendy, and of course Tommy where engaged in a Nintendo game. Damein was there too, for who knows what reason, scowling in the corner.   
Hey Tommy! Slash said cheerfully. Hey guys.  
Tommy replied not taking his eyes off the T.V screen, to which Slash translated as,   
HA! I won! Linda suddenly shouted.  
Tommy shouted at her, to which she and Nancy both raised eye brows.  
You know Slash, Linda began, ignoring Tommy, it's a good thing you showed up. We really have no idea what he's sayin with out you.  
Yeah I know. Slash replied while stuffing a new found potato chip in his mouth.  
Linda asked Slash who was now throwing his potato ships at Damien, still in the corner.  
He said oh' . Slash said casually.  
Is that all??... Linda said more to herself than anyone else. -Slash, stop throwing chips at poor Damien!  
Slash obediently obeyed and began popping the chips in his mouth instead.  
Well, what do you wanna do next Tommy? -On your first day of being 11? Nancy asked cheerfully.  
Doooooo!!!! Da-a-woo! Do-a-woo! Tommy shouted.  
What he say, Slash? Nancy asked.  
He said uh... he said he wanted some cake, I think..  
Oh, okay! Nancy laughed.  
Tommy shouted.  
He's just repeating him self. Slash said starting to throw potato chips at Damein again.  
Tommy shouted very alarmed.  
Oh wait, Slash corrected himself. he says he wants us to repaint his snowboard... pink, I think..  
  
Oh wait no, he just wants us to break it for him.  
  
Yep, that's what he wants us to do.  
**************  
They bunch decided that they would all go to Sunset Rock for a race. Slash had his sky n cloud board, Nancy had a pin-wheel design, Jam had rasta, Linda had the dolphin design, (she had the most expensive strap in board) -and Tommy, had a pink, duck-taped together, broken, board.  
The race started and Slash was first to jump in the leed, but Nancy started coming up fast behind him.  
Thinking the same way, the both turned the same direction around the boulders and crashed into each other knocking Nancy to the ground, and causing Slash to loose his barring and crash into the fence.  
Slash un did one of his feet from his board so he could push him self back on course, and stopped to help Nancy up.  
Sorry Nancy, he said pulling her up.  
It's okay.. she said quietly and blushing.  
Meanwhile, further down the mountain, Tommy was in the leed, and kept it until he crossed the finish line.  
Once they were all together again, Nancy asked Tommy:  
You wanna go again?  
Tommy replied.  
He wants us to take him up to Death Peek, wrap him in duck tape, and push him down with a snowman on his head. Slash said casually.  
Tommy's cheeks went blue. *sweat dropped*  
Yep, only *best* friends can really understand each other. Right Tommy? Slash said putting an arm around his shoulders.  
  
The last thing Slash heard from Tommy that month was a long and fading From Tommy when they sent him down Death Peek.  
-And the last thing Tommy heard from Slash that month was a loud  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOMMY!!! Behind him, just before his life flashed before his eyes.  
*Hoped you liked it! A little silly but.. what was with Tommy not communicating? well, if you have played the first one, you'll notice he doesn't say anything but   
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids, they belong to Atlus. I only own this particular plot. 


End file.
